


Don't Think, Feel Pink!

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Brainwashing, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: The Sailor Senshi face a new menace, one that has plans for each of them.  Namely, to be lusty, submissive bimbos!  Will they prevail, or succumb to the urges and wonderful pink thoughts that Mistress Pink has in store for them?





	Don't Think, Feel Pink!

“Don't Think, Feel Pink!”, a Sailor Moon MC/bimbofication fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

The Sailor Senshi had found themselves in yet another sticky situation. What they believed to be another youma causing problems around the city turned out to be a bizarrely powerful enemy: a buxom blonde bombshell with curves that made the girls quite jealous, dressed in a pink microskirt that trailed up to a form-fitting white strapless top, with glittery white heels and soft pink nail polish and lipstick. She had given the five a salacious grin upon meeting them face-to-face, and the Senshi pressed an attack before the woman used a strange spell to split them all up.

“You can call me Mistress Pink, Sailors! I am a creature of desire and beauty, and I desire you all to share in my lusts! Not that you have much of a choice in the matter, soon you'll all be properly Pinked~!” With a lilting laugh marking their separation, Sailor Venus opened her eyes to find herself all alone.

“Is this Shinjuku?” Venus wondered aloud, taking in the sights as she recalled how she got here. As the Sailor guardian of beauty, Sailor Venus silently harbored a streak of appreciation for the blonde woman's sense of style.

“It's not the color combination I'd pick, but she makes it work... what am I saying? I've got to find the others!”

She roamed the streets, calling out to the others in the hopes of finding them. Venus grew steadily unnerved as time progressed, for not only didn't she hear anything from her friends... there were no other sounds of life around her, save for the dull hum of electricity powering the bright lights, and some muffled sounds from advertisements. She wandered through the streets, the lights gradually dazzling her as the soft click of her heels broke the muted background noise.

Eventually, she decided she needed a break from wandering around. There hadn't been any sign of the others, or of people in general. 

“...maybe I should go inside. I'm too open out here...” Venus looked around, spotting a trendy fashion store that might offer some cover, and making her way inside. She walked the aisles, alert for any enemies or her friends as she reached a row of mirrors. Perhaps it was due to the lighting, but she looked pretty good. Venus gave a few poses, smiling a little, before shaking her head and silently reminding herself of what she needed to do. It was then that the lights around the mirrors seemed to intensify, making Venus squint a little, and in that moment the mirrors flashed.

Venus felt herself freeze in place, mind dazed while she gazed at the mirror before her, and it slowly began to glow and pulse.

“What is... this... ?” She wanted to step away, but her body felt sluggish and wouldn't respond. What's more, she felt the need to look at herself in the mirror. “Yeah... should...take a closer look.”

Gazing further didn't help her daze. In fact, the pulsing, glowing light soothed her, slowing thoughts, pushing the notion that something was wrong out of Venus's head, and her eyes began to glaze over a bit. Her reflection gazed back, before standing upright and smirking at her.

“Look at me.” the reflection said, looking down at her clothing. “I just look so dumb wearing this thing. Seriously, what am I, ten? I should wear something more grown up.”

Venus nodded. The sailor fuku was kind of silly, she had a point. And Venus did model more mature things, so these thoughts didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

“I should turn around and find something to show off my nice skin. Advertise my looks. Maybe some cute pink heels to go with them. In fact, why should Usagi get to hog the color pink, I like to get girled up too!”

That made sense. In a light trance, Venus shuffled over to the racks, prodded along by the voice of her reflection.

Soon, she was walking back, dressed in a tight frilled sleeveless pink top that bared her shoulders and upper chest, with a white mini-skirt that reaches most of the way down her thighs, and matching three-inch heels. At her reflection's prompting, she posed a bit, growing more mindless as her reflection's words echoed in her mind and helped her think. It was so easy to go along with it, since it was her saying these things.

“Mm, but I still just look like a teen trying to be an adult... maybe I should be more like that woman from before. Mistress Pink.. She was sexy and mature, she seemed like she had the right idea~”

“Yes...” she echoed, agreeing with herself.

“But that means we have to be Pink like her.” her reflection winked.

“Yeah... got to be... Pink.”

“Well, to do that... we should play with ourselves. Think of the color pink. Think about how hot it is to be sexy, to be wanted by men and women alike. Like this~” And the reflection began to grope herself, lightly moaning, showing Venus how it was done. Venus, in her mindless state, didn't question it, and followed her reflection's directions. Each stroke, each tug and twist at her nipples, each caress of her skin, each dulcet coo of delight from her arousal being stoked made her vision swim with a pink haze.

“No need to think. Thinking is boring... “

“Better to be pretty and sexy. Better to be wet.”

“Got to have big tits and a curvy ass... thick thighs... guys and girls love those...~”

She thought the reflection was saying those things, but the words were coming from her lips. She licked them suggestively, finding her motions and increasingly lewd acts hot. And as she settled into that mindset, the pink that filled her mind fed on those thoughts. Thrumming, pulsing... a tweak here, and her breasts grew out half a cup size. A caress there, and her hips widened. Fingers exploring her tight pussy made it feel even tighter, even more sensitive.

Her breasts had gradually grown out from playing with them, now at a nice E cup, while her hips looked like proper child-birthing hips, with meaty thighs and ass to round herself out. Licking her lips seemed to coat them with a glittery pink lipstick, and her eyelashes darkened while she got some soft pink eyeshadow.

“Mmmhh...Pink... gotta be Pink... feels so good, I wanna fuck girls and guys... wanna... cummmm... ~” Venus was talking trashy, her intelligence dribbling out of her sex and making her fingers slick, while her breasts were threatening to burst out of her top. “Just... gotta... CUMMM~!”

She threw her head back, letting out a low, lewd moan as the Pink took her. Everything felt great when she was Pink. No worries, no cares. Just looking hot enough to fuck and fucking~ She came down from her climax, eyes opening to reveal her irises a glowing hot pink. She brought her slick fingers to her mouth, licking her girlcum in a provocative pose.

“Mmhh... gawd, I feel soooo freaking good~ Oh, Mistress Pink is gonna wanna see me. I hope she, like, fucks me raw~!” she giggled, sashaying out of the store and disappearing into the night... 

\-------------------

Separated from the others, Sailor Mercury took her search for the other Senshi into a nearby office building. Surprisingly, unlike the bare streets outside, the building had staff, and a series of pamphlets advertising an extensive college entry examination performed within the building’s offices.

“There were some unusual energy readings coming from here. The exact signature was inconclusive, but if it’s one of the others, I should definitely have a look around.” she thought.

Using the exam as a pretense to investigate further, Mercury was led to an elevator by an attractive attendant whose uniform straddled the line between office-appropriate and fetish-wear. To turn her attention away from the distracting sight, Mercury focused on the hum of the lighting inside the elevator cab itself. It’s steady motion of going up and up left a pressure on her that forced a bit more of her concentration on the sensation. Then there was the music: a calming, steady background noise that slowly dulled and blunted the edges of Mercury's focus. 

“Relax… listen… follow… don't think… ” The words flitted through her mind, a lingering haze growing within.

“It’s so important that you focus intently during the exam, miss. Your future depends on it.”

The suddenness of the elevator ride ending pulled Mercury out of her reverie. She followed the attendant, her guard lowered and with only the thought of the exam managing to pierce through her mental fog.

“Right in here~” The attendant opened the door for Mercury, letting her into a spacious conference room with a projector. Mercury took a seat, looking ahead in a daze.

“You will be scored on how fast you can complete the entire exam. Wrong answers will result in a penalty, so do try to answer them all correctly. You may begin as soon as the first question appears.”

The attendant stepped away, and within a few seconds the first question appeared. Along with it came a shifting swirl of colors, drawing Mercury's attention. The questions were easy for her, but her muddled senses and the distracting scintillation of colors caused her to pause several seconds longer than she wanted. Eventually, she gave her first wrong answer.

She felt a pinch in her mind, and a shudder of pleasure filled her as something slipped out of her head, causing her to feel really good. She didn't notice that her breasts, thighs, and ass had filled out just a little bit. A few minutes later, she made another wrong answer, and it happened again.

“Oohh… I… feel funny… ” Mercury moaned. The attendant would speak up in a playfully chiding voice.

“If you wish to quit due to fatigue or illness, I would have to accept your exam as incomplete, and thus you would receive an F grade. Are you satisfied with leaving this unfinished?”

Mercury gave a drunken shake of her head, and pressed onward, only to give another wrong answer. This would occur several more times, each time leading to her thighs and ass plumping and her breasts growing in size, her focus and intelligence growing weaker. She stumbled on yet another written question, and this time a violent shudder of pleasure took her and made her breasts balloon from D cup to double-Ds. They strained against her sailor fuku, her now hardened nipples poking through the fabric as merely breathing seemed to sap her focus and make her rub her thick thighs together in need.

“Aaahh~ I… feeeeel reaallly fuunnny~ eheh~” The soft giggle felt good. It was hard to think; looking down at the sheet of paper in front of her made Mercury confused. It was important, she should know this stuff... but she felt too good to care, and she couldn't recall anything related to the questions.

“Are you able to continue with the exam?” the attendant asked. But Mercury shook her head languidly while her hands began to caress her breasts. The arousal spiked again, pulling a dulcet moan from her throat.

“Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to give you an F grade. Which means you're really suited for nothing more than being a horny slut, aren't you~?”

The question got another giggle from Mercury, and her blue hair began to lighten as she started to play with herself some more. The attendant grinned, cooing in Mercury's ear and slipping in naughty thoughts: how to be sexy and pleasing to others, how to enjoy being horny, how to be submissive, how letting her slick cunny think for her was the best~ And all the while, Mercury nodded along, licking her lips and feeling them plump. Her hair had grown in length, reaching down to her shoulders at this time and achieving a nice shade of light blonde.

“Mmmh, playing with my big tits feels soooo good~”, Mercury moaned, feeling the F cup breasts finally bounce out of her torn fuku. “Like, I wanna fuck and suck on pussies~”

“Oh, you will, dear Mercury~”, the attendant purred as she helped Mercury schlick herself closer to an orgasm. “You'll make an excellent sexcretary~ Just let the pink fill your mind completely~”

The in-progress bimbo Senshi moaned in assent, feeling those cascading colors turn into so many shades of pink. It filled her mind, coating it in sexy, submissive pink colors, making her sooooo horny. Her lips had been permanently stained in bubblegum pink lipgloss, and her nails had nice pink polish to them. Finally, the pink filled her to bursting, and she felt her brain POP.

“HhhUUAHHUHHHnnNN~!!!” A climax took her, her intellect leaking out between her netherlips as the attendant shifted her guise into her true form: Mistress Pink. Mercury opened her eyes, irises a sexy glowing pink color.

“Like, that was soooo hot, Mistress~ Can I have more cummies as your sexcretary~?”, Mercury cooed.

“Of course, dear~” Mistress Pink kissed her on the cheek, making the new bimbo squeal in delight. “But first, let's get the rest of your friends...~”

\-------------------

“Hey guys! Yell if you can hear me!” Jupiter's voice rang out through the streets as she walked alone in search of the other Senshi. Her concern was growing steadily as her time alone progressed. Were the others in danger? Using that thought to motivate herself, Jupiter took a look through what appeared to be an area full of apartment buildings and hotels.

“Huh... now that I think about it, these places have food, don't they? If there's any place that Usagi would wind up...”

Jupiter entered the building, having a look around the empty lobby before taking an elevator to the next floor. She cleared rooms in her search for Moon, growing a little disheartened as her hunt yielded no results. But upon reaching the fourth floor Jupiter found some signs of life: an open door down one of the hallways produced the figure of a woman, dressed in clubbing attire.

“Excuse me, miss? Have you seen a blonde around here? She wears a twin-tail hairstyle with odango-shapes in her hair?”

The other woman turned around to see Jupiter, her curtain of wavy blonde hair moving with her. She looked surprised seeing Jupiter, giving a girlish squeal.

“Like, ohmaigawd! There's someone else here!” She quickly pranced over on platform heels, “You're the only person I've seen for, like, hours! Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna starve!”

“I'm guessing you haven't had any luck with finding food in this place then?” The blonde shook her head in response. “Nuh-uh. There's food, but it's all uncooked and junk. And I don't know how to cook! Can you please make something for me, I haven't eaten in hours, I'm staaaaaaaaaarving!”

That got a grin from Jupiter, who was reminded a bit of Moon's antics. Well, as a Senshi, it was her duty to help others out when they were in need. She went into the kitchen to get a look at what ingredients were lying around. Checking the cabinets and fridge, it seemed to her that there was a fair amount she could make.

“It looks like you're in luck.” Jupiter remarked.

The blonde giggled. “I really want some cake or something sweet.”

The Senshi smiled. “I'll get on it, then. What kind of cookies would you like?” The blonde nearly squealed.

“Cookies, for real?! Oh gosh, then stuff like little pink sprinkles and frosting! I looooove that stuff~”

Jupiter grabbed the ingredients she would need, including food coloring that she could use to make the frosting pink. As the oven started to pre-heat, she could feel the room slowly warm up. It relaxed her and she began to focus solely on cooking.

With the room delightfully warm and the faint scent of cookie dough in the air, the repetitive motions of stirring the ingredients around... Once again, she felt happy cooking something delicious. That thought warmed her up further, her eyes glazing over as an insidious magic began to affect her. And as she added the red food coloring to the frosting while stirring, it became a red spiral that began to turn slowly pink.

“Watch the spiral as you stir... “ a sweet, soft voice told her, and she did so. “Let your thoughts blend in with the red and soak. Watch them turn pink. Watch your thoughts turn pink. Watch your body turn pink~”

The warmth was affecting her, and the repetitions of stirring and watching the frosting turn pink made her feel like she was being filled with pink. A hand entered her vision, spinning in the frosting and adding magic to it that would seal Jupiter's fate as it turned a candy pink.

“Taste the pink.”

Jupiter did as she was told, and she dipped a finger into the liquid pink sugar and stuck it in her mouth. The taste was indescribable: perfect, blissful sweetness melted onto her tongue and into her mind. Her eyes fluttered as she moaned.

“Keep going. Let the pink fill you. Think only of how pleasant the heat of the oven makes you, how cooking for others fills you with submissive delight. Let it become your world~”

She moaned in response, tasting more and more of the sugar, letting the pink fill her up while the oven opened and let in warm air to bake her from the outside in. More sugar filled her, causing her ass, thighs, hips, and breasts to plump and round out while her waist narrowed. The hapless blonde smiled, turning into Mistress Pink as she rubbed up against Jupiter, whose hair was now growing longer with streaks of blonde growing from her scalp.

“That's right dear. Just indulge in pleasure. Let your lust flow freely, thinking happy, submissive, pink thoughts about how wonderfully hot and gooey you feel, and all the kissing and fucking you want to share it through~” Pink's words filled her to bursting, accelerating her transformation along with her stroking Jupiter's slit through her skirt.

“Yeah... want it bad~ Like... OooOHhh!~” The Senshi quickly lost herself to the pleasure, bucking her hips as Pink loosened her ponytail to let Jupiter's hair fall free, turning a honey blonde.

“So hot... so melty... wanna, like, fuck...~” she giggled, and all the tension released as she came. Her eyes closed and she shuddered heavily as her attire turned into a fetishy version of a Fifties housewife, affording a grand view of her cleavage with cuts in the side of her dress to have a look at white stockinged legs and just a hint of thigh peeking out the top. Her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing a vivid pink as red lipstick finished her change.

“Another cute, doting bimbo for my collection~” Pink teased, and gave the bimbofied Jupiter a kiss on the cheek and a slap on her ass. “Now hurry up with those cookies, darling~ I want to feed you until you're nothing but sugary sweetness~”

“Like, right away, hot stuff!” Jupiter cooed ditzily, and went back to fervently cooking for her new mistress.

\-------------------

“Nnngh...! No! I... won't give in to you!” Sailor Mars struggled against the bonds that held her prone. After a failed attempt to subvert the Senshi of Fire's will, Mistress Pink opted to bind Mars's limbs to prevent her from attacking or fleeing. The blonde youma paced back and forth in a sultry manner, making sure to give Mars plenty of opportunities to look upon her voluptuous form while she struggled in vain.

“Oh, eventually you will, sweetie~” Pink cooed. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“We’ll see about that!” Mars focused her power inward, letting her flame emanate from her body to turn hot. Pink ducked behind some cover to avoid the burst of fire that harmlessly engulfed Mars, who felt the bonds burn away to free her.

“You were saying?” Mars gave a bit of a smirk as the youma leapt away in retreat. “Oh no you don’t! Come back here!”

She pursued, taking potshots at Pink, only to miss every time. The possibility that she was leading Mars into a trap crossed the Senshi’s mind, prompting her to put her guard up just in case.

What Mars didn’t expect was for her to wind up in a room where Moon was being held captive, bound by the same magic and completely immobile.

“Sailor Moon! Are you okay?!”

“Nngh! N-not really! Mars, get me out of this!”

With a nod, Mars took a few shots at Moon’s restraints only for them to have no effect. What’s worse, Moon began to cry out in pain as the fire marred her wrists a bit.

“Owowow, hot!! Mars!”

“Geez… okay, let me see if there’s anything else in here that I can use to free you.” Mars sighed. She took a quick check around the room, but then Mistress Pink’s voice was heard.

“Hee-hee~! Don’t look now, dear! But I intend on having your leader become one of my bimbos right before your eyes!” A swelling of energy was felt in the room, and pink balls of light appeared, hovering in place.

“That is, unless you think you can shoot my lovely balls of lust out of the air!”

“Oh no… Mars, help me!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Mars grimaced, readying her powers to fire her flames at the pink balls of light. She took position to Moon’s side, and fired upon the first pink shot that fired towards Moon, safely dispelling the lustful magic. Several more shots came, and Mars maintained a safe area around Moon while taking out the incoming shots. Yet the balls of pink light always reformed in their former positions, firing at Moon again.

The pace between shots began to pick up, putting Mars on her toes and having her try to keep up. She still managed to keep Moon safe, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to react in time.

Finally, a shot got past her defenses, and it hit Moon in the thigh, making her moan as her thighs plumped up.

“Oh no… I’m sorry!”

“ooOuhh...nngh, just… watch out!” Mars reflexively dodged a shot that was coming for her head, only for it to hit Moon in the chest, making her breasts go up a few cup sizes as she moaned and writhed in pleasure.

“Oh dear, distractions are no good! Especially when I’m about to start rapid fire~!” Pink’s voice giggled. True to her word, the firing rate of the pink balls of light sped up, and Mars was hard pressed to match their speed of fire. Having to dodge at the same time as aim did cause a few wayward shots to hit her, plumping her thighs and making her a little more top-heavy, throwing her off. A few more shots slipped through due to being handicapped by these effects, resulting in Moon’s lips plumping, her hair grow in volume and length, and her tummy slimming while her hips widened.

“OoooOhh… Like… this feels really good, Mars…~”

“Sailor Moon, please, snap out of it!” Mars was failing her best friend, and someone she cared deeply for. Tears started to form in her eyes out of fear of losing someone close to her...

“Here it comes, Mars! You’ve performed well in guarding your leader, but I’m done playing games. Moon is mine!”

Dozens more pink balls of light formed in the room, and Mars knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them all with her powers. She moved in front of Moon, shielding her with her body as tears began to fall.

“Please! Don’t turn her! If you need to take anyone, take me! I lov-”

Her breath caught in her throat. Did… did she really just say that? But it was true… Mars truly did love Moon. She had deep affection for her, even attraction. She was just too… scared? Proud?

“As you wish~” Pink cooed, and fired all the pink shots into Mars. Lust and delicious, mind-melting pink power filled her as she took every last shot, only to fall backwards into Pink’s arms as the youma dispelled her illusory form as Sailor Moon.

“Just relax. Embrace your love and let Pink take you~”

Her magic went to work, expanding Mars's desires and turning them pink, lusty, and filled with devotion to Moon and Pink. Mars's breasts rapidly grew out to an E cup, while her thighs grew meatier, hips wider, and her rear became a sexy bubble butt. Her hair grew lighter as the pink filled her thoughts, turning a stunning golden blonde while her attire turned into diaphanous robes that barely concealed the voluptuous body underneath. A shudder of pleasure ran through Mars's body as her conversion finished, and her eyes opened slightly to reveal glowing pink irises.

“mmm~ ...like... so good~ I feel soooo kewl, and I wanna share it with my Moony~” Mars cooed.

“And you shall, my dear~ Moon's personal sacred whore~” Pink smiled. “Come along dear. It's time to finish this~”

\-------------------

“Geez... if Rei saw me now, she'd yell at me for breaking down under pressure, and the others would just fuss and worry over me...” An amused chuckle followed her sniffling as she shook her head. “I can't let this get to me. I have to find the others.”

And just like that, the youma appeared before her. With a giggle and a snap of her fingers, four portals appeared behind her, and out stepped Moon's bimbofied friends. Moon covered her mouth to stifle a gasp.

“No... what happened to you guys?”

A chorus of giggles met her ears. 

“Mistress, like, totally made us better~” 

''We're totes happy now, no worries or cares~” 

''Just love and lust, kissing and sucking. And other kewl things~” 

“You should join us, Moony~”

Moon clenched her fist and summoned her wand. “I don't know what she did to you, but I'm going to bring you back to your senses!” With a wave, a stream of purifying magic showered the four other Senshi, stopping them in place. They shuddered and moaned, and Moon thought they were breaking free. But then the moans grew louder as they each climaxed. Their lidded eyes opened to reveal their pink irises glowing brilliantly.

“No! That... that should have worked! How?!”

“Simple~” Mistress Pink grinned. “Your friends aren't being controlled by anything other than their own desires~”

Moon couldn't believe it. There had to be another explanation. But...

In her shock, Moon wasn't prepared for the four bimbofied Senshi to recover so quickly. They immediately sprang to subdue her, Venus first firing off her Love-Me Chains, now a glowing pink that wrapped snugly around Moon.

“Wha- Minako?!” Moon tried to struggle against the attack, but it sent shocks of pleasure through her limbs and made her feel weaker.

“Hee-hee~ It's time you joined us, Usagi!” Venus cooed as the others moved in. Jupiter fired a pink streak of lightning that arced along the chain, sending great shocks of immense pleasure through Moon’s body. Then as she dropped to her knees, Mars and Mercury created pink flame and pink bubbles to create a heady pink steam that covered Moon, one she could not avoid breathing in. She felt her fears and worry start to get bubbled up and float away...

“There's a good girl~” cooed Pink, strutting up to the prone Senshi. She caressed her face and began whispering into her ear, “Just let go.”

What thoughts and protests she tried to muster to resist were caught up in the warm, bubbly spell that filled her mind with pink. Lovely pink. Pretty pink. Those lingering pink thoughts grew dense while everything else bubbled up and away. They did look so happy and beautiful… They were still her friends. Just...

“Just better~” Pink whispered. “Just Pink~”

It sounded so wonderful to her increasingly pink-addled mind. Thoughts were now harder to hold onto, and anything other than how wonderful, warm, and aroused she felt just floated away. Moon's eyes glazed over as a pleased smile crept onto her face...

The four Senshi joined Pink, caressing Moon, touching and stroking her sensitive skin.

“I can cook so well now that I don't have to think. Now I can be, like, the best baker and housewife I can be~”

“Smarts were soooo tough. I totes wanted to be a doctor, but without worrying about that stuff, I feel so much more free and happy. You want me to be happy, right Usagi?”

“I'm soooo sexy now, and I could totes get any modeling job I wanted!”

Then Mars brought Moon's gaze to hers. “Usagi, I love you. I need you. But, like, I could never say it because I was soooo stuffy and unkewl. But now...” She pulled Moon in and their lips met.

And just like that, the memory of Mamoru bubbled away, leaving only an intense desire to be with Mars. Moon’s eyes began to glow a low pink as she returned the kiss with some fervor, the two soon wrestling tongues with passion.

Pink looked satisfied at seeing how Moon was brought so close to the brink. She just needed a final push. “Sailor Moon. Your closest friends have chosen to join me in eternal bliss. Will you join them?”

Something felt a little off, but that sensation was quickly bubbled up and loosened from her heart. Her friends were here. Her friends were happy. And she wanted to be happy with them. Why hesitate?

“...I'll... join you...”

Mistress Pink leaned in and kissed her. Pink expanded throughout Moon, filling her with bliss. Her body grew out, reaching a more mature frame, her breasts rising to an F cup. Her hips widened, thighs and rear bubbled while her arms and legs grew more slender and womanly. Her lips plumped and gained a permanent shade of red as pink eyeshadow adorned her features. All cares bubbled away, leaving nothing but lust, love, and adoration for her fellow bimbofied friends, and her Mistress Pink~

Her attire changed too. Her sailor fuku turned into a form-fitting leotard of pure white, embroidered with silver and gold to accentuate her bountiful cleavage, with a long skirt open in the front to reveal fishnet stockings and high-heels, while sporting a fluffy bunny tail in the back. Arm-length gloves that matched her leotard appeared, adorned with the same embroidery, and were joined by a silk choker with a nametag that said 'Pink's' on the front. Finally, a crystal tiara appeared atop her head, and from it popped up two soft silk bunny ears.

Her eyes opened, glowing a vapid pink.

“Hee-hee~ Mmmmm.... that was soooo hot, Mistress~ Your Princess Usagi is soooo horny and soooo happy~!”

Mars cheered, groping the princess's tits. The other Sailor Bimbos joined in their bouts of kissing and groping.

“Mmmhhh~ Girls, I think it's time for an eternity of love, lust, and fun~ Come along, my sweet bimbos~” Pink gestured for the group to follow, and they all eagerly leaped to her call.

The End


End file.
